Adventures in the Land of the Shinobi - Kuria
by Kuria Nekheb
Summary: A Naruto story, from POV of two girls; Hannako, Kuria. Cousins on a mission to live there life happily when there is no family left. Written with ShaylaKayyah
1. In the Begining, I met him

FROM kURIA'S PROSPECTIVE

I followed Hannako slowly through the branches of the rigid trees. We went slow and steady, and I was tripping on branches. Hannako was a lot better at jumping from tree to tree then I was. I could tell that her Byakugan activated, checking the area around us. And there I went agin, tripping. Hannako was getting want out from over using her Byakugan, so she began to slow her pace. Her body stiffened as if she sensed something up ahead so we slowed right down and eventually stopped in a small opening.

At seven years of age both Hannako and I were anxious about leaving the mountain passes that had been our haven up until now. I yanked on Hannako's shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts back to where we were, and what was behind us. The large amount of chakra was even noticeable to me, it was close and it felt uneasy. Hannako, being the protective cousin pulled a kunai from her pouch and pulled on my wrist, to move me against the side of her to move me out of the way, and then as she spun she flung the kunai one way before dragging my tired body and herself the other. When I looked up I saw a young boy with a kunai sticking his pants to the tree, and he was wearing the Hidden Leaf Village symbol on his forehead.

My exhaustion began to take over me as I clutched Hannako's shoulder for support as my legs started to go out from under me. I could feel my hair sticking to the moisture that was on my face, and the look on my face was prominent, and I knew that this boy could read me easily. Once I got a better look at this boy i could see that he was older then us, but he wasn't trying to hurt us. I wanted to be strong, for both Hannako and myself, but this fatigue that was coming over me wasn't helping.

There was a hiss that came from Hannako and i could tell that she had her fangs out, and she was ready to take this guy on. "Who are you?" i heard the impatiens coming from her voice. Her arm moved when the boy didn't answer and she was ready to hurt him. There was a long pause as i hid behind the body of my cousin.

I almost jumped when I heard her voice again. "If you think you can cast a Genjutsu on me, you're clearly underestimating me," She said, being very clear with how she said her words. I glanced out from behind the red hair of my cousins and looked at the boy. I looked at the redness of his eyes and I wanted to look away, but by then it was too late. What is the Genjutsu like when you're in it? I felt Hannako's chakra going through my body as the jutsu lifted off of me. It almost drained me of all the energy I had left.

I felt Hannako's charka again, but this time it was focused towards the boy. "Who are you?" she said again. This time I helped her with her jutsu and it put excruciating pain through the boy's body. He fell to his knees, nearly tumbling off the branch he was unsteadily balanced on.

"Stop, please stop," he managed to mutter through the jutsu we had put on him. Hannako stopped with the jutsu, but I refused to, he put me in one and now I was going to get him back for it. Hannako placed her hand on my shoulder, and I blinked, sopping the jutsu. He fell forward, toppling off the branch and dislodging the kunai. Hannako ran over to where he would fall and caught the boy before he hit the ground. I think she should have let him break his little face. Well, as long as it was still beautiful afterwards. I took the boy off of Hannako and placing him against a tree; his back to the bark, as he slid down, sitting on the ground.

"I want to see clouds…" I heard Hannako whisper. I didn't understand, being too tired to contemplate her unusual speech pattern, so she pulled in her fangs and repeated. Now I understood what she meant.

"If you come with me I can get you somewhere you can see clouds," said the boy, still leaning against the tree. His eyes were wide and a monotonous black that was hard to look away from and, it seemed, he had trouble avoiding contact with Hannako's bright green eyes.

"You're from Konohagakure?" I asked weakly, wanting to rest.

"Yes."

"Will you take us there?" My cousin asked the boy, looking at him longer then I liked.

"Will you try to kill me again?"

"We weren't aiming to kill you, merely make sure you didn't hurt us."

"How old are you two?"

I smiled through me weakness, "Seven, and we can already beat you when were at our weakest."

He smirked in return, "The next generation always surpasses the one before them, and you have already surpassed me. I am Itachi Uchiha." He dipped his head in acknowledgement and his black hair flopped over his eyes before he brushed it away irritated.

"I am Hannako Esumari," Hannako hissed with pride, her fangs coming back out. "And I'm hungry."

I looked at her with begging eyes before turning back to Itachi. "I'm Kuria Shinda and I suggest we find a way to get animal blood before she eats you," I said sweetly, but the warning still came across.


	2. You just saved me Hannako

Itachi walked through the forest outside of the hidden leaf village. The trees danced around the three of us as we travelled on our way. I was looking around and then started to lean on Itachi's shoulder. I looked down to see Hannako looking past me, up at the clouds, before her eyes drifted her eyes shut. I glanced around once more before letting my eyes close as well.

"Are you awake?" I heard a familiar voice talk to me.

"Hn," I let out a small murmur.

"Good,"

I started to wake up and I looked at Itachi. I slowly looked around and I found myself in a hospital bed. I slowly got out of the bed and asked him where Hannako was. He told me to follow him and we went into a room across the hall. I sat down on a chair by her bed, and I knew that she would be out for at the next half an hour.

"So..." I didn't know what to say to this man.

"Sorry for trapping you in my jutsu." He said to me quickly.

"It's okay," I nodded accepting his apology, "So, what is it like here in the village?"

"Well, being the youngest in my class can be daunting, but the village itself is amazing, I will have to show you around soon. I will introduce you to some of the kids that will be in your class, if you choose to stay here and go to school."

"School, I didn't even think about that. Well Hannako said that she was making the plans, so I haven't thought about much coming here."

"So you trust her a lot? You would do anything for her?"

"Yeah, I trust her with my life and I would give up my own to save hers. She is my cousin and she cares for me, and because we have lost our families we have only had each other to depend on, so we are really close."

He nodded at me and then his eyes shot towards Hannako as with both noticed her hand twitch. I was surprised at how fast he had recovered, we I guess I didn't know how long I was asleep.

"Don't worry she'll be fine. She's just hungry," I said to Itachi, calming his nerves.

Itachi was still watching her and then I saw Hannako give him a smile and that made him relax, thankyou Hannako.

"I'm fine," I heard Hannako push out of her mouth. I moved closer to her with an excited look on my face.

"He was worried about us, Hannako. He didn't leave us once while we were here," I smiled at her, and then glanced up at Itachi who was blushing slightly.

"I had no choice, really," he muttered. "Lord Hokage said that you're my responsibility."

I looked from Itachi back towards Hannako and the look that she gave me mad me feel as if she was about to get out of her bed and kill both Itachi and I, she was still extremely hungry. Her eyes had gone dark and empty. I quickly left the room and then quickly came back to get Itachi so that she didn't murder him.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked me after I dragged him all the way outside the hospital.

"We need to find her blood, and now. The look in her eyes was begging for it."

"Well, there is a bird." He pointed to the sky with a smile.

"She could have drunk all of your blood, and mine." The smile was quickly wiped from his face.

We were walking around for a bit and Itachi was showing me the main attractions of the leaf village, I even got to see the Hokage Tower.

"Ita, Ita." I heard someone call out; I assumed that they were talking to Itachi.

Itachi stopped and turned around to look at the boy that was running up to him. They greeted each other and then Itachi turned back to me. We were about walk off again when the little boy spoke to me this time.

"Are you Ita's girlfriend?" he said teasing Itachi.

Me, date, and to date Itachi, that would be unlikely. "No, I am not, sorry. I am Kuria. My cousin, Hannako and I have just come, to possibly move here. So who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke, and Ita is my big brother." He smiled at me. "So you will be starting ninja school here? That would be cool. Where is your cousin, I would like to meet her."

"Ita and I were just about to go and get something for Hannako to eat, and yes I think we will be going to school here. Maybe later after Hannako is feeling okay you could meet her, I think she would like that."

We said goodbye to Sasuke and went off to find Hannako food again, but we were bombarded by two girls about my age. One with pink hair and one with blond hair.

"Hay, girls, watch where you are running."

"Sorry, Ita." They both said in unison. "Do you know where Sasuke is?"

"No, I don't, sorry. Have you tried down by the stream?" he lied to them.

"No, thanks Ita. Hay, who are you?" they pointed at me.

"I'm Kuria, and you are?"

The pink haired one spoke first. "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you."

"I'm Ino." The blond one spoke soon after.

They ran off to try and find Sasuke. Fan girls, Sasuke had fan girls, at such a young age. And then for the third time Itachi and I went off to find Hannako something to sink her fangs into.

Once we had caught a deer we headed back to the hospital. Now was the hard bit, getting a deer inside the hospital without people noticing. We got it through the window and locked Hannako's door before letting her go at the deer, leaving a lifeless, drained deer carcass on the floor. She had gotten that used to drinking blood, that she left no mess. Her eyes were the usual bright green colour again. She looked happy and I didn't feel like she was going to rip my head off of my shoulders when she looked at me.

"Stay here, I have to get rid of this. Please don't leave this room." Itachi said as he left by the window with the deer.

"Kuria, do you like him?"

"No," I said honestly, but she gave me a look that told me that she didn't believe me. "His brother is cute though." I said and her face lit up, as though she was satisfied with my answer.

"Okay, so you don't like him. I knew that you would like someone by now, that's just you." She smiled.

I smiled back at her, "We do not talk about this in front of Itachi." I told her. "Please, it's just a like, and I don't want Itachi to tell Sasuke."

"Fine," she said with an untrusting look on her face. "So what is his last name?"

"I don't know, I thought you did all the background checks."

"Well I haven't had much time have I?" she said as she shot me a death glare.

"Sorry." I smiled. "So when are we allowed to leave the hospital, and where are we staying?"

"I have to talk to the Hokage about all of this. As soon as Itachi comes back I will see if I can go and see him."

"So,"

"Were not talking about boys."

She knew me to well. I only wanted to tell her about the cutest guy in the world, Sasuke. Sakura and Ino were in for a shock.

"What boys are we talking about?" Hannako shot me a smile as I turned around to find Itachi coming back into the room, using the door this time.

"Umm..." How was I going to cover this up?

"The boys that we were friends with back at home, she had a crush on one before we left." Hannako said pointing her thumb at me.

I love you Hannako, you just saved me from the most embarrassing ever. I love you, I love you. I wanted to hug the life out of her. But because she just saved me, I knew that I owed her now. What was she going to have me do this time? Sleep outside again? It was only a night, but I was five and I was petrified. Maybe because it is a new village, she will let me get away with it for the first time.

"Kuria," I heard Itachi call my name. "Are you okay, you looked spaced out."

I looked at Hannako and she gave me a concerned look. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Well I'm going to see Hokage, so you stay here, okay." She told me.

"All by myself?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she came over and hugged me, "this will be how you can get out of debt to me." She whispered into my ear.

She walked over to the door following Itachi. She turned around to glance at me. "Thank you Hannako, I love you." I said to her.


End file.
